We placed the bet on death himself
by FrancellaStripes1D
Summary: A IWCBID spin-off. An Alex Rider and Gallagher Girls series crossover fanfiction. Cammie Morgan is in UK tailing a spy, Alex Rider. What will happen if this two best spies meet? Read and Find out.


Cameron Morgan maybe a teenage girl spy, but she is will always be human. She can't focus in what she is doing as of now, her best friend/partner Bex Baxter isn't responding to her calls for her report and there's her boyfriend Zach Goode who got caught by someone as he was giving his reports.

Cammie guessed that maybe Bex was also caught by the person whom they were tailing.

That person is a boy named Alex Rider; he was at the same age as the three of them. She doesn't know exactly why they have to tail him, unless he has some connections to the circle, to which Zach claimed that he is not.

She was about to crawl to an air vent when someone pulled her legs, tied her feet and hands.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as she was thrown to one side.

"Sorry 'bout that love." A voice said it was sweet and innocent.

She looked up and saw a girl who was a year younger than her.

"Sorry about your friends too. Don't worry they're unconscious." She said.

Then as if on cue, Zach and Bex woke up.

"Where are we?" Bex asked looking around then she spotted me. "Cammie!"

"Hey." I simply said.

"You okay, Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Well, my back and my cheeks hurt." I said.

The girl who caught us laughed a little.

"Sorry." She said. "But be thankful that I'm the one who caught you, if Alex caught you maybe one of you is full of bruises already."

"Hey! I'm not that violent." Another voice was heard this time it was our assignment, Alex Rider.

"Whatever you say Alex." The girl said.

Alex groaned, "Why are you following me anyway?"

"How can you be sure we're following you?" I asked.

"Yeah Alex, how?" The girl teased.

"Shut up Lina." He said then turned to me. "Well, your cover is too perfect it bothered me."

My eyes widened in shock 'This guy is a good observant.'

"Alex! I'm guessing they are from the government, CIA? If I'm right?" Lina said.

Zach, Bex and Me looked at each other with 'Uh-oh' looks.

"Now that I think about it Alex. I'm amazed that even CIA wants to recruit you." Lina said with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Wait, explained what you just said." Bex said.

Lina looked at her confused. "Eh? You're not here to recruit him? Shame."

"You honestly want to get rid of me don't you?" Alex said to Lina.

"Of course… Not." Lina hesitated.

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "So what are going to do with them?"

"Of course, call Mrs. Jones and ask if we could take them to the bank, I want to see them in chains." Lina said.

"No they won't be, only blind folds, since as you said they might be CIA." Alex said.

"What?! That's unfair! When I was brought to the bank I was in chains and blindfold!" Lina exclaimed.

"Excuse me if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the bank?" Zach asked.

Both Alex and Lina looked at him and grinned.

"You'll see." Alex said.

Lina took out her phone and began talking in cryptic words as she finished she turned back to us.

"The bank said that they will be here in 20." Lina stated.

Alex nodded. "Since will be here for the next 20 minutes, why don't we introduce ourselves."

"I'll go first!" Lina volunteered. "I'm Catalina Versailles; I'm currently work for the bank."

"I surrender what exactly is the bank?" Bex exclaimed.

Alex and Lina ignored her.

"Rider, Alex Rider, forced to work for the bank." He said.

"Your turn." Lina told us.

I hesitated but later on agreed to introduce myself. "Cameron Morgan, I study at the Gallagher Academy in Roseville, Virginia."

Alex jaw dropped and Lina broke out a grin.

"See Alex, I was right she works for the CIA." Lina said then she turned to me. "She's Gallagher girl!"

"How about you?" Alex asked Zach.

"Zachary Goode, from Blackthorne Institute." He replied.

Alex looked confused for a moment then his eyes turned dark.

"Are we chaining the lad?" Lina asked Alex looking excited.

Alex looked at her. "Why are you so obsessed with chains? Last week it was axe."

"Bad habits die hard Rider; I was trained to be sadistic as much as possible." Lina explained as if it was natural.

Bex looked as if she figured something out.

"You two are assassins!" she said.

"No." Alex said.

Lina thought for a moment then grinned. "Alex is not, but I was an assassin."

Alex rolled his eyes, Lina noticed and said. "Oops, I've said too much?"

"Yep." Alex said popping the 'p'.

Lina smiled sheepishly at Alex then turned to Bex. "Introduce yourself sweetie."

I cringed at the word sweetie, it was said sweetly and innocent but when I found she was an assassin it doesn't fit her image as a ruthless killer.

"Don't call me sweetie. My name is Bex Baxter, same school as Cammie." Bex said.

Alex nodded. "And I suspect that you are also called Cammie?"

"Yes." I answered.

Lina looked she is calculating something, Alex looked at her confused.

"What is it Lina?" He asked.

She looked up to Alex and asked. "Does the name Baxter ring a bell to you?"

Alex thought it for a while. "Abe and Grace!" he exclaimed.

Bex looked like she remembered something, while me and Zach are confused.

"Bank!" Bex exclaimed. "Cammie they work for the MI6!"

"What? I'm confused." I said.

"When dad and mom are on the mission they always say that they work for a bank! It's a cover for the MI6." Bex whispered.

My jaw dropped, we were spying spies? Wait, does that mean Alex is working for the MI6; He's still young to be working for the agency! Not that I'm older or something but we go through trainings preparing us to be a proper spy but in Alex case he was already a professional spy.

I was cut off from my thoughts when a black car stopped in front of us. Two men in black got off the car and spoke with Alex and Lina. After a while Lina looked at our direction and said.

"Sorry, guys but we are not going to come with you to the bank, but you'll be fine with these two big guys." Lina said patting one of the man's chests.

The man cringed in disgust, Alex noticing it he gave the man a glare that make the guy regret his previous action.

"Well, let's get you in the car." Alex said pulling us up from our sitting position.

We got into the car with the help of Alex and Lina. They didn't put us the blindfolds as previously planned.

As the car began to move, Lina waved us goodbye as Alex looked at her with a caring expression which is weird.

Well, I guess we have a couple to put together then.

* * *

_**Yehey! Another story! well, I know my other story of Alex Rider isn't finished yet and I'm already writing a Spin-off. but I was so excited to write it. Don't worry this will be on hold until I finish the other one which will end on the next two months.**_

_**Yes, you have read correctly my story for IWCBID, will be finished before or on September 1st. Sorry. but oh well, we never know I might make it longer than expected.**_

_**Please, write a review! i want to know your opinion!**_

_**So wait for another hour, I will be updating IWCBID.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Franny**_


End file.
